Candy Corn Delight
by Vix1
Summary: Phoebe, Cole, Leather, and little kids? .....


Title: Candy Corn Delight  
  
Author: Vix  
  
E-mail: Vix_Chi@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
Distribution: If you want it let me know.  
  
Category: Halloween Phoebe/Cole fun.  
  
Author's Notes: THIS IS MY FIRST CHARMED STORY. It's gonna suck; sorry. Flame me/ Feed me. which ever comes first.  
  
*  
  
The curtains blew gently as the air passed through an open window inside Phoebe's room. The twilight breeze was comforting to Phoebe's back as she rested her head on Cole's chest.  
  
Phoebe picked up another small triangular candy and bit the top off before handing the remanding piece to the man lying beside her, who was currently, engrossed in a leather bound book.  
  
Cole lowered his book and looked at the offered treat, "Why do you only eat the top?"  
  
Phoebe nudged the candy at him again as she began to explain, "It's the only good part. It's sweeter than the rest and doesn't leave the same kind of after taste the other 2/3rds does."  
  
Cole took the candy and popped it into his mouth, "You are aware you're wasting 2/3rds of the candy, right?"  
  
"Yeah I know." Phoebe said taking another piece out of the bag in front of her and biting the top off.  
  
"Guess some things are just better topless." Phoebe said before she could sensor herself.  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows enticingly, Phoebe decided to ignore his suggestive facial expression as she went back to her candy corn mission.  
  
"So have you decided whether or not we're going to P3 tonight or handing out candy?" Phoebe asked as she propped herself up, off Cole's chest, and onto her elbows.  
  
"Candy? You mean with.kids?" Cole asked his eyes slightly wider than usual.  
  
"Yes, the little humans. Short scary creatures?" Phoebe asked her lips pouting out slightly as she toned her voice down to baby talk just to mock him.  
  
"What's happening at P3?" Cole asked not amused. on the outside.  
  
"Halloween Bash. Piper and Paige are there putting on the final touches." Phoebe said standing up.  
  
"Which would you rather do?" Cole asked as he book marked his place and set the book beside him on the bed.  
  
"Trick or Treating gets over around nine. Afterwards we could still swing by." Phoebe said as she walked to her closet and searched out her Halloween outfit.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Cole said standing up and going to Phoebe. He stopped a breathes pace away from her as his hands found the curve of her hip pulling her closer to him roughly, but with a distinct gentleness. His lips found the sensitive flesh at the bottom of her neck right above her shirt collar.  
  
Phoebe leaned back slightly welcoming the assaults Cole's tongue were wreaking on her neck. She spun around and started to ravish his ready lips.  
  
*  
  
"Cole just open the door." Phoebe commanded as she watched Cole watch the door.  
  
"If we don't answer the door will they just go away?" Cole asked his eyes traveling from the three shadows to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's hand snaked out and grabbed the handle and pulled it open revealing three children dressed as different imaginative creatures.  
  
"Trick or Treat!" They coursed as Phoebe began to empty candy into their pillow sacks.  
  
Cole looked at the children and attempted a smile, which made one of the children, a princess, scream and run away.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe as she shut the door, a giggle escaping her mouth.  
  
*  
  
Cole had never found such relief as nine fifteen rolled around and Phoebe turned the porch light off signaling to all that there was no more trick or treating, at least not at this residence.  
  
He followed her up stairs as she went through her closet and pulled out a costume consisting of mostly black lace and spandex.  
  
"And what are you supposed to be?" Cole asked looking the fabric over.  
  
"Queen of Night. It comes with fish net stalkings and a leather whip." Phoebe said as she began to look for her knee high boots, "Paige helped me pick it out."  
  
"I can't wait to tell her how many kids you scared." Phoebe said her normal smile widening.  
  
"It wasn't that many." Cole protested as he watched Phoebe remove her pants and slip into the long black spandex skirt.  
  
"Try twelve." Phoebe said as she turned a matter-of-fact look on him as she pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
"I have to go through Piper's stuff, I think she has a black camisole." Phoebe said as she went towards the doorway.  
  
Cole quickly stepped into her way and caused her to run into his chest.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe questioned as she looked up into his enigmatic eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about getting dressed," Cole said as his hands traveled down her nearly bare back, "You were right before, some things are just better topless." His hands stopped at her bra clasp and his mouth started to caresses her own.  
  
"But I want to wear my costume." Phoebe protested weakly as her eyes slipped closed.  
  
"You will." Cole said bring her, his Queen of Night, even closer.  
  
The End 


End file.
